The Bar
by Alina Maxwell
Summary: Duo and Trowa go to a bar and meet tree mystrious young ladies. What will happen? R&R! Rateing subject to change
1. Surprises

Title: The Bar  
  
Author: Karmen  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, although Duo lives in my friend Kida's room and Heero lives in my room  
  
Warning: OOC-ness, OC's,   
  
Pairings: HeeroXOC, DuoXOC  
  
Author Notes: This won't make very much sense but it won't get out of my head, so, here it is!!:)  
  
Key:  
  
*.....*-Thoughts.....-Actions  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~*~At some Bar/Club somewhere~*~  
  
Trowa: *This music is too loud! What am doing here anyway?*  
  
Duo: Hey!..........HEY, TROWA!!!!  
  
Trowa: gives Duo a slightly confused look What?  
  
Duo: That group of girls have watching us for awhile.points to a group of three young women  
  
Trowa: looked in the direction Duo's finger was pointing So?  
  
Duo: well, I think we should go over and talk to them.  
  
Trowa: still looking at the girls, who had noticed him watching, but where pretending not to notice *Two of them look familiar, but how could that be?*  
  
Duo: noticing the look of total confusion on Trowa's face, and that he had not stopped staring at the group of girls Ahhhhhhhh..............Trowa, are you okay?  
  
~*~Meanwhile a few yards away~*~  
  
Charity: Explain again why we had to come here tonight?  
  
Kida: Charity, we've explained this to you several times already. We are here to have some fun.  
  
Nina: Having fun is just a plus, we're here on a mission, remember? *Of course they don't remember. Charity can barely remember her own name most of the time! And Kida just wants to party!*  
  
Charity: Of course I remember, I'm not as stupid as you think the other two girls gave her looks of surprise, after all when had Charity ever defended herself before  
  
Nina: I wasn't saying you're stupid, I've never even thought that before!!! *Oh great, now I'm trying to defend myself, besides I didn't do anything.*  
  
Kida: waited her turn Charity and Nina did this a lot *But Charity's starting it by defending herself is a first, in fact I don't think Charity's ever started this fight before. Sure she's started other fights before, but never this one.*  
  
Charity: You both were thinking it! I know you were!! You just don't want to hurt my feelings, so you won't say anything!!!  
  
Kida: Charity, nobody thinks your stupid!!  
  
Charity: Yes they do!! Just because I'm not a super genius, doesn't mean I'm stupid and useless!!! *I know what their doing to say. Kida's going to keep saying that nobody thinks I'm stupid, and that nobody thinks I'm useless. And Nina's going to say that I'm is not useless, and that with out me they wouldn't be able to complete most of the their missions. That's exactly what they are going to say!*  
  
Nina: You are not useless! very aggravated You're the most skilled out of all of us!! her tone turn almost envious And that includes the boys!!!  
  
Kida: It's true. Your smarter than most the boys, too!! I don't think that many of them could get the grades you got on that English test!  
  
Charity: What English test? *She didn't understand it. This isn't what their supposed to say. How could she have been wrong? She always knew what everybody was going to say! Always!! So why not now? Had they finally learned how to keep her from reading their minds?*  
  
Nina: The unit one test. Don't tell me you actually forgot? You got one of the highest scores!!  
  
Charity: I did? sounding really confused  
  
Kida: Yea  
  
Nina: How could you not remember your scores?  
  
Charity: I didn't say that I forgot!! quickly changed subject So which one were we supposed to find?  
  
Kida: Ahhhhhhhhhh...................I believe there were two. Weren't there? looking first at Charity, then at Nina, then back at Charity  
  
Nina: Yeah.......there was two. But I don't remember which two.  
  
Charity: to Kida Well then, would you hand me the mission details. it was not a question, it was an order  
  
Kida: hands Charity the mission details  
  
Charity: takes the small packet of papers Well, we'll soon find out who the lucky boys will be. reads the first page quickly, then moved on to the second page  
  
Kida and Nina: sit quietly, waiting to find out who the lucky boys are  
  
Charity: about halfway down the second page she found the name of the first boy Lucky boy number one.  
  
Kida and Nina: not expecting Charity to speak, and jumped when she did  
  
Charity: smirked, just like she did in battle  
  
Kida: Well, which one is he? slightly annoyed *Charity's not taking this seriously, as usual*  
  
Charity: Lucky boy number one.....is......Trowa Barton! eyes gleaming excitedly  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notes: I had to break this up so Gomen if its hard to understand 


	2. More Surprises

~*~Two minutes earlier at Duo and Trowa's table~*~  
  
Duo: Hey, Trowa, are you sure your alright? there was a little concern in his voice  
  
Trowa: Yea......I'm fine....*At least I think I am.*  
  
Duo: Well then, if your fine then maybe, you could go buy us some more drinks.  
  
Trowa: If I got drinks, what would you do while I was gone? the tone of his voice told Duo that he better answer  
  
Duo: I'd dance, of course!  
  
Trowa: Fine I'll get the drinks.  
  
Duo: Thanks bud!!! got up and went to dance  
  
Trowa: got up to get the drinks *He does this every time.* as walked by the table the group of girls were at, he heard part their conversation  
  
Lucky boy number one.....is......Trowa Barton!  
  
Trowa: he stopped, and hid in the shadows, suddenly interested *What am I doing? How did they know my name? What did they mean 'Lucky boy number one?' What's going on here?* He listened intent on getting to the bottom of this  
  
Kida: gasped T-T-Trowa....B-Barton? Are you sure? *It can't be! It just can't be!*  
  
Charity: started giggling That's what it says here. holds out the mission details packet, pointing to a certain spot See, there, right there.  
  
Nina: Wait what's going on here? looking and sounding very confused  
  
Kida: staring at the paper packet, said nothing  
  
Charity: Nina, could you get us some more drinks, I think we're going to need them. once again it was not a question, it was an order  
  
Nina: got up and went to get the drinks  
  
Charity: stands suddenly Kida! in a strange tone  
  
Kida: looked up when she heard the strange voice *Did that voice come from Charity or someone else? How could Charity have a voice like that, with me not knowing about it? I've had her around for close to five years, if she used a voice like that I would know. Wouldn't I?*  
  
Trowa: *Where had that voice come from? He had watch and heard it as it came out of the girl with a braid that reached almost to her knees. But how could such a strange, sad yet emotionless type voice have come from such a young, smiling girl?*  
  
Charity: Kida......it was her normal voice now (one that few ever heard).................Kida?  
  
Kida: relived to hear it was Charity again Yes.......Charity?  
  
Charity: If it'll make you feel any better I'll tell you who Lucky boy number two is.  
  
Kida: surprised W-what do you mean 'if it'll make me feel better?' *Charity has never said anything like that to me before*  
  
Charity: a little impatiently Well do you wanna know or not?  
  
Kida: once again surprised Yea....sure.  
  
Charity: Lucky boy number two is swallows, a little pain in her voice Duo Maxwell  
  
Kida: Gasp Uhhhhh.................Could you repeat that?  
  
Charity: No........  
  
Kida: confused Why not?  
  
Charity: swallowed It's to painful sniffle  
  
Kida: face softens Charity I'm sorry.  
  
Charity: changes back to solider mode as Nina returned We're changing the mission! with no emotion  
  
Nina: O.O What?!? I'd expect that to come from Kida not you!!!   
  
Charity: ignoring Nina We won't kill them...-  
  
Trowa: big sigh of relief  
  
Nina and K: turn around quickly uhhhh........oops  
  
Trowa: looks slightly scared (especially because Charity hadn't turn around yet)  
  
Charity: slowly turns around slight smile (but still in solider mode) It's about time you stopped eavesdropping calmly  
  
Kida: wait does this mean you were kidding about changing the mission?!?  
  
Charity: calmly No.  
  
Kida and Trowa: big sigh  
  
Trowa: gives Kida a funny look Why would you care if they killed me?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notes: What's she going to say, you'll have to wait and see!!:) 


	3. Even More Surprises

Kida: gives him a funny look in return I wouldn't. I just don't feel like killing anybody right now.  
  
Duo: returns to table for drink Hey where's Trowa? sees him at the other table *What's he doing over there?* walks up to table Hey Trowa! Where's my drink?  
  
Trowa: slightly annoyed I haven't gotten it yet!  
  
Charity: directly behind Duo, voice still calm yet closer to her normal voice than Solider mode's voice Hello Duey!  
  
Duo: cringes slightly, turns around slowly h-h-Hi!  
  
Charity: calmly your not scared of me, are you?  
  
Duo: slightly calm No! Why would I be scared of you?  
  
Charity: I Don't know.  
  
Duo: Suspiciously What are you doing here?  
  
Charity: Big smile I was about to go ask if I could sing a country song.  
  
Author's Note: Yes I do really like country music.  
  
Nina: Eyes big, surprise in her voice Charity your not serious are you? *I'm really creeped out now, First Charity changes the mission, now she appears to be abandoning it!*  
  
Charity: Hurt in her voice, Pouts You don't think I'm a good singer, do you? Not waiting for an answer, she grabs Duo by the arm, and drags him towards the stage  
  
Duo: Surprised and Scared Where are you -  
  
Charity: Cuts him off by finishing his sentence for him -Taking you? Smiles her real smile, the one that even Kida hasn't seen You're going to sing with me.  
  
Duo: annoyed What song?  
  
Charity: still smiling Travis Tritt's I'm Gonna Be Somebody  
  
Author's Note: I know there are a lot of these but I just gotta say a few things. One, Charity and Duo are going to sing my favorite song (favorite at this time any way). Okay it was just the one thing I had to say I guess, since I can't remember what else I was going to say. Oh well, back to the Fic.  
  
Charity and Duo: reach stage, request a song, and start to sing  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notes: Anybody else like country music? If you do like it tell me if there's a song you'd like me and duo to sing!!:) 


	4. Chacater Information Part 1

I thought you might like to know somethins about the characters. So, here it is. the character Information for 'The Bar.' The List is in the order that they apear in the story  
  
Trowa Barton:  
  
You know most of it, but Kida Barton is his little sister (He just can't really remember her), oh and he lost his memory because he was brain washed for a reason I don't know but it sounded cool.  
  
Duo Maxwell:  
  
Once again you know most of it, Charity Maxwell is his twin sister, and he's slightly afraid of her for reasons I, once again, don't know but he is so deal with it.  
  
Charity Maxwell:  
  
This is supposed to be me but she is so much cooler than me. She is Duo's twin sister, and she has three kinds of ESP (Extrasensory Perception). She has Telepathy, meaning she always knows what other people are thinking. Clairvoyance, meaning she always knows when something's happened. Finally, she has Precognition, meaning she always knows when something is going to happen. Which is why she is a valuble, secret member of the Gundam team. She is also the pilot of the StarLight Gundam. Oh yeah, she's the leader of the second part of the Gundam team. She also has a couple personalities (Just like ME). She sometimes likes to sing at bars/clubs and she good at it to, plus she never gets nervous (Sure I give HER all the confidence and power).  
  
Kida Barton:  
  
This is supposed to be a friend of mine, but I don't think I got the personality right. She is Trowa's little sister. Charity's best friend, even though their almost complete opposites. She is another valuble, secret member of the Gundam team. She's the pilot of the MoonDream Gundam. She, also, has three kinds of ESP. She has Telepathy, Precognition, and Retrocognition, which means knowing about the past.  
  
Nina Rohloff:  
  
This is supposed to be another friend of mine, but this time I know i got the personality wrong (oh well I'm sure I'll be forgiven, hopefully). She has three kinds of ESP, as well. Telepathy, Precognition, and Retrocognition. She's the pilot of the White Gundam. 


End file.
